Pushing Roses
by Nocturnal-Panda
Summary: Daughter of the Piemaker, Danielle, travels to Japan for college abroad seeking adventure. Follow her as she is sucked into the Kira case because of her power to bring the dead back to life, but this power has a deadly cost. PUSHINGDAISIES/DEATHNOTE FIC
1. Chapter 1

Rachel: Hey guys, this idea came to me while I was watching 'Pushing Daisies'. I was so sad when it was canceled. But this is almost like a crossover of Pushing daisies and Death note, so you might not understand some of this. Also, I saw it on Netflix, so I watched the first episode because I had forgotten some of the rules of Ned's...'power' haha. So yeah, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**April 24th 2005 7:36 am**

Danielle, 18 years, 1 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 2 hours, 20 minutes, and 13 seconds old, daughter of the Pie Maker **(Ned from PD for those who didn't know)**, sat thoughtfully in the exam room. She was waiting for the entrance tests for a quite well known college called To-Oh, to start. Dani, as some of her friends called her, wanted adventure, excitement. That's why she came to Japan for college.

Dani wasn't your normal high school graduate. She had acquired the power to bring dead things back to life, but only for a minute, or else someone else nearby would die. By touching them again before the minute was up, it would return them to their rightful state, dead.

Her mother said that her father, the Pie Maker, who also had this talent, was a great man, although Dani herself had never seen him in person, nor even knew what he look liked. Her mother said they had to leave, but she never gave a reason, thus Dani spent all of her childhood in a boring town in Kansas, called McBerrysvillebury **(awesome name huh? xD)**

But now, young Danielle was on an adventure. A whole four years in Japan, excluding the occasional trips back to Idaho to visit her mother. She had learned the language of Japan as a solution to her boredom.

Her flash backs were interrupted by a quite peculiar looking man taking his seat a two rows ahead of her. He was crouched in his seat, much like a small child would do in Kindergarten. She giggled at the thought. He glanced back at her with panda-like eyes, expectantly. She stared back playfully, imitating his emotionless one. This continued for a couple of seconds, until the teacher announced the exam would start in a minute. The interesting man, in the words of Danielle, returned to his original stance, facing forward.

A few moments later, a handsome young man with brunette hair walked in a took his seat, just in time for the exams to start. Our eyes connected for a split second, but then she looked away, blushing. Dani was never good with handsome guys, mostly because in her small town consisted mostly of old married couples and ugly inbred children. And when the occasional attractive guy came rolling by, she didn't have he courage to greet hm.

Soon enough, the test was passed out and the professor gave us the 'ok' to start. Danielle picked up her pencil and began the exam.

**Two hours later**

By the end of the test, Dani's pencil was completely covered in bite marks. "Oops...heheh" she rubbed the back of her head looking at her tattered pencil. The brunette sped out of the room, obviously in some sort of hurry. Danielle got her stuff together and left the room as well.

Dani walked along the paved walkway admiring the pink cherry blossoms. What our dear Danielle did not know, was that the strange man was watching her from a nearby bench. She was almost to the street when she noticed a a small bird fall from a tree.

She gasped and rushed over to the dead bird. She inspected it, and it is, well was rather, a baby blue jay. It was also dead. She looked quickly to both sides and gently touched the bird's wing as it fluttered up to tree, no signs of gratitude to its savior. Danielle sighed and got up, knowing what was to happen next.

**L PoV**

I watched the petite blonde haired girl kneel down on the grass. Suddenly, a bird flew up from in front of her. _'Didn't that bird just fall from the tree? And from the looks from the height and __trajectory of which the bird fell, it should be dead.' _L thought staring at the American with interest. What did she do to the bird? She quickly sped off, and I got up. The girl is quite suspicious, so I'll follow her.

Not even after I had exited through the gateway, I heard a commotion behind and to the right of me. I looked back to see a crowd of alarmed students huddled around something...or someone?

**Outer(Normal) PoV**

And he was right. It was a someone. Hitsumi Basagi, 20 years, 8 months, 1 week, 3 days, 2 hours, 28 minutes, and 9 seconds old. He shoved his way threw the frantic crowd to find Hitsumi, as pale as sour cream, as cold as ice. His brows furrowed, in confusion. He listened to the worried cries of her colleagues proclaiming she was dead. He dismissed the event and walked away. Now, L was agitated, indeed, for he had lost track of the strange girl who had caught his interest.

It was very peculiar, how a bird who should be dead, appears to come back to life, and a perfectly healthy woman (L had seen her around campus earlier in the day, laughing, skipping, definitely in good shape) ends up what appears to be dead as a doorknob. '_One gets another chance at life, while the other is robbed of their only. And what was the cause of that? A random coincidence? No, there must be some sort of cause..Who? What? Perhaps it was the American girl?' _

As L was in his own little world waiting for Watari to pick him up, Danielle was just entering her apartment. She set her bag down on the brown couch and plopped down onto it. She turned on the television to some news channel. _**'KIRA: A HERO OR A VILLAN?' **_Read on the Tv. "Kira, eh? So that's the name they're giving this guy?" Dani mused as she dozed off, the comforting darkness of sleep encircling her achy body.

And this is where our story of love, misunderstandings, intense mind games, false accusations, exhausted-ness and much more starts for our Pie-maker's dear daughter.

**So, what did you think? I know it's short, but I have the attention span of a 2 year old, so I can't stay focused xD Please review, I would really appreciate it!**

**Byee :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nocturnal Panda: Hey guys, it's me again. I've decided to try and update once every weekend, and maybe even more when Spring Break comes, 'kay? So yup enjoy the chapter, and I almost forgot, I will be taking suggestions! I have really no clue at all where this story is going, but I'm shaping the ending scene in my head already. Haha, I know I messed up the time line of everything, but just go with it. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**April 24, 2005 10:03 pm**

Danielle sat there, 10 pm, on her laptop. She was just about to open an email when the stove form the kitchen made a "ding!" Dani quickly sprung up and dashed for the kitchen. She opened the oven after putting on the oven mitts and pulled out a pie.

"Ahhh" She smelled the sweet scent of cherry as it wafted throughout the small apartment. Oh, how Danielle loved pie. It was her obsession, her love, her only memory of her infant-hood with her father. Her mother never made a pie while she was growing up, so she suspected it was her father who had made all of those lovely smells.

"Too bad I can't eat it..." Dani mumbled to herself. "I'll just give it to one of my friends, I guess." She placed the fresh pie on the counter and flung herself onto the couch, picking up her laptop in the process. Danielle opened the email from earlier, after realizing it was from her mother.

**From: Mom**

**To: Danielle**

**Subject: Hey hunny!**

**Hey Dani, how are you? Was the test hard? Video chat me as soon as you see this, kay?**

_'Ha, typical Mom. I can't wait to talk to her though, it's been at least a month since we saw each other.'_ She opened Skype and called my mom.

_**~RINNGGG. RINNGGG, RINN-~**_

"Hello?" My mother answered, smiling as she saw her. "Dani! How are you?"

"Haha, I'm good mom how are y-"

**"OLIVE, GET YOU ASS TO THE KITCHEN AND GET ME A BEER!" **They both cringed as the loud voice rang through the house.

_ At this very moment, Olive Snook, 22 years, 1 month, 2 weeks, 4 days, and 9 hours,17 minutes, had left the nunnery, not too long after giving birth to a child there, due to a one night stand with the Pie Maker. The Pie Maker had needed to be held, he needed physical contact, which he had a surprising lack of. But what Olive did not know, was that Ned was thinking of Chuck, aka Lonely Tourist, aka Charlotte Charles, his childhood sweetheart, whom he could not touch, or she would be dead, permanently, for he had already brought her back to life by touching her. Afterward, Olive had stayed at the Pie Hole for the following months, taking care of her child in secrecy from her friends and family, until Olive had to flee from there. She vowed to never return , for the sake of Danielle and herself._

"Why are you still with that man, Mom?" Danielle asked her mother, in a scolding tone.

"Well, I'm kinda short on money because of your Japan trip, and he has the money to get us by" Guilt hit Dani instantly.

"Sorry Dani, got to go. Talk to you soon!" She exited the chat. Danielle bit her lip and slowly closed the laptop. _'It's all my fault that Mom has to be with that asshole." _Danielle was about to cry, when there was an urgent knock at the door.

She looked down at herself, baggy t-shirt and blue shorts, obviously not in any attire for company. She shrugged it off and walked over to the door, yawning. She looked out of the peephole.

_'Police? What did I do wrong?' _She thought to herself urgently as panic washed over her. She ran to get her phone to call her friend, Yuri, but but he time she grabbed her phone, the door was slammed open. Dani shoved her phone into her bra quickly, for she had no pockets in her pajamas.

She struggled to get free as she was roughly handcuffed by Japanese Police and led out of her apartment into a police car. She looked out of the car and saw her neighbors with disapproving and confused looks. _'Oh great, now my neighbors think I'm a criminal or something...' _She sighed heavily _'Why me?'_ She thought Dani felt her eyes start to shut as the buzz from outside seemed to turn to silence.

**~Some Time After~**

Dani awoke to a strange situation. She was tied up **(Like Misa was) **in a bleak room with an obviously locked door. She was blindfolded as well, which sent her into a over reactive panic.

"Where am I! Hello? Help! Someone?" She started to hyperventilate as an old man rushed in, trying to calm her.

In the room over, there was a group of men, watching the scene on a screen. "Whoa, she's not reacting very well, Ryuzaki" a young man commented with a concerned look on his face.

"Indeed..." the same 'Panda man' Dani saw yesterday at the entrance exams agreed, pushing a button on the microphone in front of him. "That's enough, Watari," Ryuzaki spoke into the microphone, resulting in the girl jerking upwards due to the sudden drone-like voice.

"Yes, Ryuzaki" The old man exited the room and the voice continued, "Danielle Snook, 18 years, born in a nunnery in the New York country side, grew up in Kansas, up until recently lived in Idaho live with her mother, Olive Snook, and step-father, Gerald Greters. Applied for To-Oh University yesterday morning."

"H-how do you know that stuff?" She stuttered, shocked. "Wait! Who's my father!" She asked hopefully, lurching forward in anticipation.

A couple seconds paced by until he replied, "That information is unknown to us..."

Danielle slouched down, in disappointment. "Okay, well then, why am I here anyway?"

The voice cleared their throat "Yes, well the reason you are here is because you have been arrested under suspicion of being the mass-murderer, Kira."

Oh, okay...-wait, WHAT NOW?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Again, I know, it's short, but I can't help it lol. There is a poll on my profile, about who Dani should end up with. Please check that out! Also, I would really love you if you reviewed! They really inspire me to write, so if you want more, REVIEW! Haha well I'll update in about a week, so watch out for the next one! **

**-Rachel :]**


End file.
